The Beginning is the End of the Beginning
by aidansidhe
Summary: The threads of fate are pulled, giving Remnant's last hope a second chance.
1. We Fall Only to Rise Again

**Author's Note: Getting these thoughts on paper, so to speak.**

Chapter One: We Fall Only to Rise Again

Blood and smoke. It's all that the Huntress can smell. All that she can see. Looking around at the wreckage around her, she feels a pang of emotion racing through her heart like a knife.

Beacon. At one time, it was the unattainable dream. A mythical place where her idols trained to become heroes. Now, it is a smoldering shell. A scorched tomb for her memories. She brushes her finger tips against the pavement where she crouches down. Memories of a valiant woman with red hair and eyes like emeralds who was struck down on this spot. Memories of her blond champion who took his final breath less than a week later.

She rises, and with every step towards the main courtyard, her mind calls out the names of the fallen. Those she failed to save. Those who she loved dearest, and those who saw the light, only to fall before the darkness.

 _"Pyrrha, Jaune, Yang, Blake, Nora, Ren, Velvet, Coco, Glynda, Port, Oobleck, Sun, Roman, Emerald…"_

Her steps hasten as her blood sings a song of vengeance. Her mind screaming the names of the betrayers…

 _"Mercury, Cardin, Neptune…"_

She enters the courtyard as the final name rings forth from her mind and her lips…

"CINDER FALL!"

The Huntress whips around as a sultry laugh echoes from all corners. "Well… Looks like you got my message, Ruby."

Pulling back her hood, Ruby's silver eyes flare. "WHERE ARE YOU, COWARD!"

"I'm right here, sweet girl." The voice rings out softly behind her.

Spinning, Crescent Rose at the ready, Ruby locks eyes on her nemesis, and seethes. "Give. Her. Back."

An evil smirk lifts the corner of Cinder Fall's mouth as she whips her hand from behind her back, an object sailing towards Ruby only to tumble at her feet.

Her eyes stare in disbelief. Her mind refusing to process what she sees in front of her, until reality crashes down on her. A soft crown of white hair cascading from the object, saturated red at the end from the bloody stump that once was Weiss Schnee's neck.

Her heart shatters and her aura thrashes around like a wild beast, her silver eyes illuminating the courtyard. Hefting her weapon, she begins to charge.

With an evil smirk, Cinder holds up her hand. "Reunited as promised, but before you do something foolish…" She pulls a semi-conscious body from behind the pillar, she wrenches the head upwards to reveal her prisoner's identity.

"Ozpin…" Ruby breathes.

His eyes flicker with life and bore into the Huntress's eyes, passing along a message. _"Do it. Kill her, or the world is doomed. You are our last hope."_

Gritting her teeth, Ruby's aura blazes like a silver flame, purifying the shadows with sacred light. Her Semblance activates as the world slows down beyond anything she has ever known before. All limits removed from a soul with nothing left to lose.

In the brief heartbeat since Ruby vanished in scorched petals, Ozpin glances at the look of sublime victory on Cinder's face. _"She… SHE WAS EXPECTING THIS!"_ Falling into his own Semblance, the world opens to the Headmaster. All pasts, presents, and futures lay in his sight and his blood runs cold at the darkness that lay ahead. Then, a single flicker in that darkness emerges. He plucks the thread of fate belonging to the light and his path is clear.

Ruby reappears behind Cinder, her scythe leading in a devastating blow against her nemesis's aura which reacts explosively. Fiery tendrils lash around and latch onto Ruby's arm. Disappearing in a blaze of speed, the Huntress regroups a short distance away. Adrenaline and Aura being the only thing keeping her conscious as she gazes upon the wreckage that was once her left arm. She flicks her glance at her weapon and sees the blade has shattered, forming a crude spear from the once devastating sniper-scythe.

She pulls a length of black cloth, Blake's bow, from her pouch and clumsily ties off the arm to prevent any bleeding then couches her ruined weapon as a lance, beginning her charge anew. Pouring the remainder of her Aura into her Semblance, she cracks and scorches the ground in her passage, the point of her weapon in line with Cinder's heart.

Before her weapon can reach her target, Ozpin moves to intercept. The lance, once aimed at her worst foe, now passing through the heart of her greatest teacher. Cinder's eyes widen in shock at the sight, her plan derailed.

Leaning in, blood pouring from his mouth, Ozpin whispers into his protégée's ear and falls limp. With tears streaming from her eyes, Ruby snatches the pin at the headmaster's neck and flees the area, pouring on the speed until time seems to stand still for her. Glancing at the pin, it begins to glow. His words echo through her mind as she surrenders herself to her Semblance and disappears into a cloud of petals.

 _"Run, Ruby Rose. Take my pin and run! You can save us all… Just go… back…"_

ooOOoo

Beacon Academy – Present Day

Glynda Goodwitch is not having a good day. Paperwork abounds as the Vytal Festival approaches, and Ironwood has been particularly vexing lately. _"Why does the Headmaster put up with him? Nostalgia?"_

Her thoughts are interrupted by a sharp crash and a quick glance from her window shows the spinning form of Yang Xiao Long bursting from the cafeteria roof. _"I should be surprised. Why am I not surprised?"_ With a long suffering sigh, she makes haste to what she just knows will be a colossal disaster.

Opening the doors, she strides into the room, crop at the ready. With a seemingly idle flick of her wrist, the room begins to reassemble itself. "Children, please. Do not play with your food."

Teams RWBY and JNPR attempt to contain their laughter, though their efforts are in vain as Yang crashes through the newly fixed roof and rejoins her team.

Glynda opens her mouth to continue chastising the students when she feels a hand on her shoulder. A brief, yet unnecessary turn of her head reveals the Headmaster.

With a kindly smile, he mutters, "Let it go."

Glancing at the giggling mass of young adults, she sighs, "They are supposed to be the defenders of the world."

His eyes grow distant as his smile falters, "And they will be, but right now they are still children. So why not let them play the part?" He turns to walk from the cafeteria, "After all, it isn't a role they'll get to have forever."

Ozpin pauses in his progress when a stray glint of light catches his eye. He looks at the window to see his tie pin beginning to glow. Eyes wide, he casts his gaze around the room in time to see the students begin to panic at the sight of Ruby.

Ruby's eyes widen with fear as tremors begin to overtake her form, vaguely reminiscent of the day her Semblance first awakened. "P..Professor? Yang?! So..Someone…" Her eyes blaze with silver light as a scream is torn from her throat.

The headmaster races to the group shouting, "EVERYONE GET BACK! GLYNDA! PUSH THEM BACK!" He dives into the erupting silver flames surrounding the young huntress in training.

Quick to respond, Glynda lifts the students and keeps them restrained against the wall. "Understood."

Yang's semblance erupts in crimson eyes and golden flames, "LET ME GO! SHE'S MY SISTER! LET ME GO, YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!" She thrashes in vain at the overwhelming might of her professor.

Narrowing her eyes, Goodwitch chastens, "I will let that go with a warning, Miss Xiao Long."

Their argument is interrupted by a sharp detonation from the center of the silver blaze, revealing the crouched form of Headmaster Ozpin cradling a smoking figure in his arms, a glowing object tumbling from the figure's lone hand. With a voice filled with absolute authority, Ozpin barks, "GET A MEDIC OR WE WILL LOSE HER. MISS BELLADONNA, CALL VELVET SCARLETINA OF TEAM CFVY. NOW!"

He turns his attention to the bloodied figure in his arms, his eyes widening in shock at what he sees. In place of the innocent fifteen-year-old Ruby Rose, fresh from victory in a simple food fight, is a battle-torn figure, two to three years older but unmistakably still Ruby. His heart clenches at the wounds and trauma writ across her form, from the shredded cloak, to the charred wreck that was once her arm. Her shirt was charred at the side revealing an odd tattoo. A list of names headed by the phrase, "And Thus Kindly, They Scatter." His eyes lock onto her face, twisted in pain despite her unconsciousness. _"What hell has this poor girl seen… How badly have I failed?"_

He wraps the cloak around her body and face, hiding her wounds and any alterations to her form from casual observers. He looks up in time to intercept the rest of the students with a glance, "Yang, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Jaune. I want you to remain here. The rest of you, clear a path for the medics to arrive. There is not a second to lose." Ren and Nora nod, a grave look across the berserker's face as she and Ren press Sun and Neptune into service.

Ozpin extends a single hand. "The four of you… I have much to ask of you, but I need you to trust me. Take my hand and focus on your auras. If you do not, I fear she may not last."

His faith is rewarded when the four grasp his outstretched hand without hesitation. "This may… No… This will hurt." The four gasp and fall to a knee as they feel their auras twist and begin to siphon into the headmaster and finally to Ruby. _"Be strong, child. Forgive me…"_

 **Author's Footnote: So, here we are. RWBY Time Travel, but with a twist! What will happen? Why are some names in some categories? You'll just have to find out! There will be pairings, but I'm keeping that under my hat for now. Don't bother submitting suggestions, as they are pretty set in stone. Now. For those unfamiliar with my writing, once I start a story I have an almost gleeful disregard for canon dialogue. Once whatever I change in a story changes, it's off the canon rails. If I describe a situation or event differently than the show, or a character interacts with another differently, it's intentional. I am a huge fan of RWBY, yet an AU is an AU for a reason.**

 **Updates: Sporadic. I have two other stories I am juggling right now in the One Piece and Fairy Tail universes, so my time and focus is a bit split. There was a time that I tried to keep to a set schedule but between job hunting and soon to be fatherhood with a currently very pregnant Rabid Mite, my time is not entirely my own.**

 **The opening section is set some time after the end of Volume 3, and the past section is from the first episode of Volume 2.**


	2. A Clash of Wills

**Author's Note: You don't have to worry about God Mode Ruby coming back to laserface the bad guys. She's going to have some major MAJOR issues. (Hurt/Comfort is tagged for a reason.) Is she stronger than her team AS OF THIS POINT? Yes. Does she have tips gained from surviving through Hell on Remnant that can help them match her, if not exceed her? Yes. Will she still need them to fill their roles, both in the team and personally? Oh dear lord yes.**

Chapter Two: A Clash of Wills

Beacon Infirmary

A very tired Glynda Goodwitch can be seen, crop extended, in the waiting room. A casual glance to the side, or a functioning pair of ears, reveals a still thrashing form of Yang Xiao Long. "Dammit, Professor! Let me go! I have to go see her!"

Gritting her teeth, the beleaguered professor grates out, "You may see her when Professor Ozpin permits. Regardless, she is being seen by the doctors. When was the last time you saw family allowed in an operating room?" She flicks a look at the black haired faunus at Yang's side. Unlike her fiery counterpart, she is not restrained.

Nodding, Blake turns to her partner. "Come on, Yang. Let's go for a walk. Professor Goodwitch will call us on our scrolls if there is an update while we are out."

Crimson eyes flickering to lilac as she hears the soothing words of her feline friend, Yang grunts, still giving her captor an irritable stare. "Fine."

The duo glance at the alabaster specter of their teammate. "Weiss?" Blake gently beckons.

Weiss, her face streaked with tears despite her still and refined posture, shakes her head in refutation. "I will stay here and relay updates." Her voice breaks slightly. "It… It's the least I can do."

Shrugging, Yang throws her arm around her partner and drags her from the building. "C'mon, Blakey. I feel the need to break something, and I know just where to go…"

With a sigh, Blake allows herself to be carted off, a parting glance at the now seated professor. She turns away after Goodwitch waves wearily at her. _"I should care. Someone is going to break something and I will have to hear the complaints…"_ Clearing her thoughts with a resigned shake, she continues her own vigil.

ooOOoo

Ozpin sits in the head surgeon's office reading over Ruby's catalogue of injuries, both new and old. _"Thirty-seven broken bones, one incinerated arm since amputated at the elbow, third degree burns on her ribcage, hundreds of scars, fourteen fresh lacerations, a brand of all things on her right shoulder in the shape of a snowflake, and a medically induced coma. I have seen retired huntsmen with fewer injuries over the years."_

Tapping his fingers in thought, he looks at the photographs of her tattoo and brand that the doctor supplied. He thanks the woman internally at the thoroughness of her work. Beacon, being the influential location it is, Ozpin had the idea to keep a fully female medical team on hand for dealing with huntresses with damages encompassing the entirety of the physical form, and he made sure to get the best.

Ceasing his woolgathering, he examines the brand first. The clinically detached report listed it as a snowflake, but having watched Team RWBY grow, he could easily see the modified Schnee logo that became Weiss' personal sigil. _"Curiouser and curiouser…"_ He easily comprehended the meaning behind the list, though his heart bled anew at every name he sees. His breath escapes in a hiss when he sees the name 'Glynda Goodwitch.'

Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath to regain his stoic composure. He glances at the comatose form of Ruby Rose on his scroll. The surgery was a success and her life was secure, however the doctors were still worried about her dangerously low aura. Guilt flickered through the headmaster as he idly brushes his fingertips across his tie pin. _"I did this to her… Why? What did she see? If my calculations are correct, she should wake tomorrow."_

ooOOoo

The door to the waiting room opens, causing the two inhabitants to turn expectantly. Holding up a hand to forestall the inevitable questions, Ozpin speaks first, "She is going to pull through, and if I am correct, she will regain consciousness tomorrow. Miss Schnee, please recall your team. I need to explain something very important to the three of you." His eyes flicker to his partner and he clears his throat. "The four of you. So if you could…"

Weiss, relief cascading through her with an intensity that shocks even her, nods with a delirious chuckle. "Yes, sir." She pulls out her scroll and connects to Blake. "Blake? You two need to come back. Yes, she's going to be okay. Ozpin needs to talk to us about what happened. Yes. Yes. Ye… Just get back here." She hangs up and shakes her head. "That brute will be the death of us all someday."

Looking at the two amused professors, she shrugs. "Yang. They will be here shortly." Her words were punctuated by a series of loud bangs as door after door falls to the enthusiasm of Yang Xiao Long.

"Alrighty, now that they are done, I am going to go see my sister!" In her rush to the door, she finds herself once again restrained from further movement, but instead of the overwhelming might of Glynda Goodwitch, she finds herself transfixed by the feather light touch of Ozpin's cane against her sternum.

"That is enough, Miss Xiao Long. Sit down so I can discuss the situation with you, or depart the facilities once more," Ozpin says softly.

Everyone else breathes a sigh of relief when Yang, a pained look towards the door to her sister, takes a seat. "Wise choice. I will answer your questions after I explain what I know of the situation. From there, I will tell you what will happen next. Agreed?" The assembled women nod, prompting him to continue. "The patient admitted today is Ruby Rose, but not the Ruby Rose you know." Seeing the questions, he arches an eyebrow, causing them to hold off. "This morning, Ruby was a 15-year-old girl. The one in that room is, by my estimates, seventeen. Potentially eighteen. At some point in the future, Ruby will be, and has been, sent back to this point in time. The reason, I cannot fathom although I have a few notions. None of which are pleasant."

Glynda's eyes widen in shock even as Yang breaks her silence. "Time travel? Sorry, prof, but that's a load of crap. It's not possible."

Weiss, with a reluctant look, agrees. "Sorry, sir, but I have to agree with the brute here. There's nothing recorded anywhere that says such a thing is possible."

With a sigh, Ozpin shakes his head. "Technically true. There is a reason my Semblance is classified, Miss Schnee."

The ivory maiden's jaw drops in realization. "You… you can time travel?" Her teammates share her baffled appearance.

A soft chuckle emerges from the headmaster, "Not as such. I can see the past, present, and future and all of the possible paths that can be taken. And I would appreciate it if you three will keep that a secret, hmm? I don't want the wrong people knowing about it. Back on topic, however, I believe Ruby and I experienced a blending of our Semblances, and using her speeds travelled across one of those threads to a point before whatever occurred became inevitable."

Clearing her throat, Yang interjects, "Alright. So let's just say we believe that and move on. What happened to my baby sister? Why was she in surgery that long?"

Ozpin winces, "Your sister has collected a rather… impressive… catalogue of injuries. The most traumatic being the partial loss of her left arm."

Yang's legs collapse in shock. "W..what? But... Crescent Rose needs two hands! How can she be a huntress with…? It's her dream!" Her panicked rambling is cut off abruptly by a sharp slap from the delicate hand of the alabaster heiress.

Lilac eyes flare crimson as she turns to the petite Schnee before clearing again. "Get ahold of yourself. You are no good to your sister like this." Weiss turns to the headmaster, "I need to make a few calls."

Spinning on her heel, Weiss pulls out her scroll and walks a fair distance away from the group to gain some measure of privacy.

Blake, largely quiet until this point, clears her throat. "So, you sent her back to stop something evidently catastrophic, and there's no way to tell what until she wakes up? I thought you said your Semblance lets you see the future."

Nodding slightly, Ozpin clarifies, "That is true… but the trail she left scorched that thread. Even if I wanted to, that future is closed to my sight. I recommend we all get some rest. Tomorrow should be… enlightening and horrifying at the same time. As it is my Semblance that did this, I will be the only one in the room asking her questions. It's entirely possible she isn't aware of what happened and when she is. It will only confuse her to see you all. You may observe through a one-way mirror, but I insist on silence while I get information."

Shaking her head in confusion, Yang interrupts, "Why would she be confused to see us? You're acting like we're…" She and Blake come to the same realization as she puts their thoughts to voice. "We're dead. When she comes from…" Her words trail into agonizing silence.

Sitting down, Ozpin meets their eyes, "I am afraid so."

Weiss, finished with her calls, rejoins the group. "The best prosthetic surgeon in Atlas is flying out and should arrive in two days." Sensing the somber mood, she hesitates, "What did I miss?"

Yang, the brawler, the physically strongest member of team RWBY, crumbles into tears at those words, shocking her white-clad teammate. Blake pulls her into a comforting embrace before wordlessly imploring the headmaster to explain so she doesn't have to.

Nodding, Ozpin explains, "I explained to them that I will handle Ruby's debriefing alone, until I can get her adjusted to being in a different time period, as I am under the impression she may not know when she is. Miss Xiao Long correctly ascertained my reasoning. From what I have gathered, she, Miss Belladonna, and Professor Goodwitch are all deceased in her timeline." These words startle Glynda, as she had not even considered her own mortality in the circumstances.

Narrowing her eyes, Weiss begins to interrogate the headmaster, "But I am not on that list, am I? You managed to get a list of the dead from a comatose girl. How?"

"She has a tattoo. Ruby turned her own skin into a memorial to the fallen. Your name does not appear, although your personal sigil IS on her person. Why, I cannot gather, and from your confused expression I believe you cannot either. Like I told them, we should all get our rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

Gently escorting the trio from the infirmary, Glynda takes one look back at the solemn headmaster and leaves, allowing his tears to flow unwitnessed.


	3. Reuniting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Author's Note: Guest, make an account and PM me. I think we can settle this with a conversation better than AN tag. That said, I'll address some points. Ruby is more powerful not in the "Silver Eyes = Win" button, but in skill gained through three years of hell that the rest just don't have. Is she going to go all drill instructor? No. Demand respect? Entirely out of her character. The Ruby that came back is still the same cookie loving, weapon worshipping dork. Just… with most of her innocence lost. What she went through shattered her sense of wonder, and a BIG part of this story will be those she came back to save, saving her in return. Her closest peer in combat is Pyrrha and if they were to fight, it would last hours. As a great GREAT example, check out the Volume 4 trailer on YouTube. Those shenanigans that Ruby is pulling off? Tell me her Volume 2 teammates could withstand that.  
**

Chapter Three: Reuniting is Such Sweet Sorrow **  
**

Beeping. Slow and steady beeping and the whir of machinery and respirators greet Ruby as consciousness begins to trickle back into her mind. _"W..Where?"_ Her eyes crack open, flinching at the light in the room. Her fogged brain scarcely processing what she sees. _"Hospital?"_ Glancing down, she pales further at the sight of the stump that was once an arm. _"I.."_ She glances around wildly, trying to figure out what exactly has happened, her heartrate spiking. The door creaks open, and her attention locks towards it. Her restrained arm straining towards anything that might be used as a weapon.

Her heart skips a beat when a familiar grey haired figure enters the room, closing the door once more. "C..Commander Ozpin?!" An almost imperceptible flicker causes his eyebrow to twitch, unseen by the panicked girl, but visible by the four behind the one-way mirror.

Nodding, Ozpin smiles kindly. "Indeed, Miss Rose. How are you feeling?"

"Scared? Confused? Armless? Wondering how exactly you are standing in front of me when I just killed you? Take your pick." Her eyes are flaring briefly as she strains to find anything to defend herself with. She yells out at the room, "I'M NOT FALLING FOR IT, CINDER! IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME, WOMAN UP AND DO IT YOURSELF!"

Behind the glass, Glynda begins to tremble in sadness and rage. Ozpin died at Ruby's hand? The members of team RWBY attempt to calm the woman, even as their own hearts fall at the knowledge that Ruby has taken a life, and that of the headmaster.

"Please, remain calm, Miss Rose. I am no construct, nor facsimile. I am indeed here, and quite alive." He takes a seat at her bedside, no longer looming over her.

A broken voice emerges as her tear streaked eyes meet his. "But... how? You jumped in front of my spear and kept me from killing her. After all she has done, after all she has taken from me… why?"

Placing a calming hand on her wrist, Ozpin attempts to console the shattered woman. "There will be plenty of time to go over what happened to me later. For now, I need to ask you a few questions. You have undergone a severe trauma, and that can play with the memory a bit. So, I will ask you a few questions to establish a baseline. Alright?"

The onlookers, now more relaxed when they discovered Ozpin's fate was an accident at best, and Ozpin's fault at worst, lean imperceptibly forward to hear. They sigh with relief as their crimson leader responds, "S..sure."

Smiling gently, he begins, "Please state your name and age."

"Ruby Rose, I am eighteen years old. Kind of a weird question, sir." She looks perplexed, her shock seemingly forgotten. Behind the glass, Yang startles, realizing her little sister is now technically older than she is.

Chuckling, the headmaster responds, "Perhaps, but it lets us know that your memory is intact. Your teammates names?"

Everyone's heart hitches when a bitter twist fills her face, "Which one? RWBY or RNJR?"

Nodding, Ozpin continues, "Let's start more recently and work our way back. Start with RNJR."

A tear begins to fall, "We were only a team for a week, but Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc, and Lie Ren."

"And how did this team come into being?" The headmaster continues.

A harsh laugh emanates from the young huntress, "Damn, you are cold, sir. After Pyrrha was murdered at the Vytal Tournament, everything went to hell. During the fall of Beacon, my… my team fell apart. JNPR wanted revenge, so they asked me for help. Fat lot of good that did… Jaune died the next week after being baited by Cinder into a trap. Nora and Ren died six months later rescuing me from Cardin and Mercury."

The temperature in the observation room swirls with heat and deadly cold as news of Cardin's betrayal hit both Yang and Weiss. Blake, risking severe burns, embraces her fiery partner. "Hey now… We can deal with him later. C'mon, Yang…"

Crimson eyes flick down to meet amber, and slowly fade to lilac. "You are damn right we'll deal with him." She turns to look in the room once more.

Ozpin nods encouragingly, "Alright. Now team RWBY and its fate."

Ruby's eyes clench shut, tears breaking free. "I would rather not…"

"I'm sorry, Miss Rose, but I have to insist. I am not being cruel for cruelty's sake, but without a complete picture to go from, I can't help." He says soothingly.

With a hearty sniff, Ruby quietly continues, "Yang… lost her arm trying to save Blake from Adam Taurus." Blake's eyes snap open in shock at the name. "Blake ran to draw him away from her. Yang thought she was being abandoned… Dust, I wish I could tell her it wasn't true… Afterwards, Yang went to live with Dad in Patch. Blake lost Adam and went looking for Yang. Adam found Yang first." Tears stream down her face in a torrent. "H..he killed my sister and used her as bait to draw Blake out of hiding. It worked. I got there only to see Blake holding Yang's body. She died too, but she took Taurus with her." She looks up at the headmaster. "Can.. can I get my hand free? And a tissue?"

The headmaster nods and fulfills her request, leaving her legs bound to prevent any escape attempts. Meanwhile the yellow and black duo, their own tears falling, hold each other tightly. Words failing them utterly.

Sniffling, she half smiles, "Thanks…"

"Of course. And the last member of your team?" He prompts.

With an almost reverent whisper, Ruby replies, "Weiss. When Beacon was falling, her father's men 'retrieved' her. It took her a year to find a way to escape and find me." Weiss's back stiffens at the mention of her father.

Ozpin nods encouragingly, "It seems your memory is as sharp as ever, Miss Rose. Now that we know that, what is the last thing you remember? Walk me through it."

Clenching her fist around the tissue, she nods numbly, "Cinder had been trying to draw me out of for a year, since we were such a thorn in her side. W..Weiss and I were like ninjas. Blake would have been proud." A tear escapes as she half chuckles. The cat faunus in question smiles at the observation. "We were scavenging for materials, we split up to cover more ground, and when I got back to our base all I saw was Myrtenaster in pieces and a note saying: 'If you want her back, come to where it all began.'"

She sighs, "I knew it was a trap… but I had no choice. She had Weiss, and Cinder knew I would do anything to get her back. I should have been more careful." She stares at the tissue, falling quiet with self-recrimination. Yang arches her eyebrow at the light blush crossing Weiss's face. _"Hmm? Something I should look into?"_

Ozpin pats her shoulder, "You are only human, Miss Rose. What happened next?"

Ruby began to fidget, her eyes scanning the corners of the room. "I stepped into the trap." Her voice grows thick with emotion, choking her words. "And she rewarded me by throwing Weiss's head at my feet."

In the observation room, Weiss froze and her legs gave out. _"It's my fault? Ruby was hurt like that… because of me?"_

Yang maintained her vigil of the room as Blake supported the icy heiress.

"I… I lost it. I charged at her, and that's when she dragged you out. I don't know how she caught you, but I got the impression that you wanted me to kill her no matter what. If I was wrong, sorry… She used her semblance and the Fall Maiden power she ripped from Pyrrha to destroy Crescent Rose and did a number on my arm." She waves her shortened appendage. Her eyes imperceptibly narrow at the slight look of surprise on Ozpin's face when she mentions Pyrrha having the Maiden's power. "I then used the broken shaft of Crescent Rose as a lance, but for some reason you jumped in the way, gave me your tie pin and told me to run."

Ozpin folds his hands on his lap. "Your devotion to your partner is admirable, Ruby…" His words are cut off as the room explodes into rose petals. His eyes widen as he sees Ruby's body disintegrate into petals and join the swirling vortex. The headmaster feels a sudden pressure on his chest as he is lifted bodily and slammed into the wall.

The observers all gasp in shock as the petal storm settles, revealing Ruby pinning Ozpin to the wall with a simple pen pressed into his neck. "Alright. I've played along, but you gave yourself away. Now who the hell are you? The real Ozpin would have known about Pyrrha. The REAL Ozpin wouldn't have called Weiss my partner." She roughly knees him in the stomach.

Catching his breath, Ozpin coughs, "But… she was your partner."

The onlookers, halfway out of the room, pause when Ruby's voice roars, "SHE WAS MY EVERYTHING! Ozpin knew that and I will not let some fake dishonor her memory… or his." They glance through the window to see Ruby in tears, and the headmaster glancing at the window, shaking his head lightly. Yang glances at Weiss to see her face as red as Ruby's cloak. _"Yep. Definitely going to have to have a little talk with the Ice Queen."_

Ozpin begins softly, "I apologize, Miss Rose. It was not my intention to upset you in any way. To answer your question, I AM Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy, which is also where you are currently."

Ruby growls and presses more firmly. "Liar. Beacon is a Grimm nest now."

Wincing, Ozpin finally manifests his Aura and forces Ruby back. "Please listen very carefully to what I am about to tell you. What you experienced, what happened 'before' you obtained my tie pin, has not yet occurred." He retrieves the other pin from his pocket. "Our Semblances merged, and using this pin as a beacon, you traveled along a thread of fate to the past. You are once again at Beacon Academy, Ruby."

Her eyes wide in shock, the scarlet huntress sags to the floor. "I'm… in the past? How far? What year is it? What day is it?! Are…" Her words choke off in an onrush of emotion and she scarcely registers seeing the door open as one by one her team enters. "You're alive… You're all alive!" Her senses become overwhelmed as her body drinks in the warmth of her sister, as Yang folds her into a tight yet cautious embrace, a sensation absent for too many years. Her tear filled eyes glance up to see the warm amber eyes of Blake Belladonna, who steps slightly to the side to reveal Weiss.

Ruby's silver eyes widen, "W..Weiss…" Her luminous orbs then roll back in her head and her body slumps into unconsciousness.

Between her own soft sobs, Yang chuckles, "Geez, Ice Queen. You're a real knockout!" She looks around, all grins and tears.

Seeing that her joke was massively underappreciated, she returns her gaze to her unconscious sister. "That was funny, dammit…"


	4. Can I Get a Hand?

**Author's Note: Well, life has gotten complicated here. I started my new job, and my daughter was born. That hasn't left much time for writing, alas. However, I have worked out a compromise on time so I can get some things posted again.**

Chapter Four: Can I Get a Hand?

After the time-displaced speedster lost consciousness, the assembled group gently aided her into her bed. Intent on sitting by her side, as a partner naturally should, Weiss begins to drag over a chair, only to find herself restrained by the insurmountable might of a grinning Yang. "Soooo… Looks like we need to have a little chat, Weissy-Ice." She grins at the others assembled, "Pardon us for a moment."

Turning towards the door, the blonde brawler drags the snow-haired heiress from the room under heavy protest. Blake, her mind still boggled by the revelation, just smiles and waves before looking at her team leader. "And so… what? Is she from another dimension? Where is our Ruby?" She looks in askance at the Headmaster.

Taking a sip from his coffee, he replies, "You are looking at her. The thread she ran down is to this point. As every moment is a point of divergence, every Ruby that could have run back did run back to their own point of origin for that decision set. I am afraid the time between the culinary battle you engaged in and her journey back was lived by that Ruby and would have been lived by her. She just stepped back along that path to a previous moment. There IS no other Ruby. The good news is, she is, by that same token, the same Ruby. Everything you remember doing with her, every action, reaction, and behavior, is the same. She just has a little extra time on the rest of us."

Nodding in comprehension, Blake drags the chair Weiss had procured the rest of the way and sits at her friend's side. "I will wait here with her." She looks at the barely together Glynda. "I think your own partner needs you, sir."

With a sigh of relief, Ozpin turns away. "You have the room, Miss Belladonna. Let us know if anything changes. Come on, Glynda. I am sure we have a lot to discuss." The two then depart wordlessly, his arm gently pressing against the small of her back to guide her.

ooOOoo

In the hallway, Yang lightly slings her captive to the wall and pins her there with a hand. "Well then. Care to explain your relationship with my little sister, Ice Queen?"

Shaking her head to clear the dizziness, Weiss regains her composure. "There is no relationship beyond our existing partnership. Is that all?"

Narrowing her eyes, Yang leans in closer. "Uh huh… but judging from your reaction, you'd like there to be."

Blushing faintly, Weiss begins to stammer, "W..Well, no. I won't deny that when she is not being annoying and far too chipper to be real, she can be adora.. er.. pleasant to be around. However, as a Schnee, such a relationship would be unwise. Besides, she is only fifteen."

Grinning, the blonde brawler pats Weiss on the head. "Yeah, she can be adorable, but from the looks of it, she's not fifteen anymore." She grimaces slightly, "In fact, she's now the oldest of all of us."

Seizing on an opportunity to escape the awkwardness of the conversation, Weiss interjects, "And see? This isn't even the same Ruby. I don't know this girl. I didn't experience the things she did."

"So you're saying you'd like to get to know her a bit better." Yang winks, "Didn't know you were such a smooth operator, Weiss. I'm impressed."

Blushing furiously, Weiss stamps her tiny foot. "Yang. Xiao. Long! That is enough. If you will excuse me, I am going to make sure my PURELY PLATONIC partner is doing well. The specialists should arrive tomorrow evening to discuss prosthetic options." Her progress is halted by a tight grip on her shoulder.

"Well, whatever you do, don't hurt her. She may be older, but she's still my baby sister to me. You break her heart, I break you." Her eyes flicker red as she releases her hold on the dust mage.

With a sigh and a whisper, Weiss reenters the room, "That's the last thing I want to do…"

Blake meets her crystalline-blue eyes and offers a slight smile. "If you need to talk, I'm here for you, Weiss. For now, though I will get Yang out of your hair. I am sure you have a lot to think about."

With a brittle smile, the heiress nods and takes the seat beside Ruby's slumbering form. "Thank you." She turns her attention to her comatose leader as Blake departs, closing the door behind her and leaving them in solitude.

Sighing faintly, Weiss takes Ruby's hand. "You dunce… What am I supposed to say to all of that? You sacrificed yourself for me. You tore apart the fabric of creation for me… What did I do? I got caught, causing you pain. I abandoned you for a year because I did not defy my father when you needed me most. How can I be everything to you?" She wipes a tear from her face. "I don't know you. I know the sweet dolt that loves cookies with almost the same unhealthy fixation she has on her weapon. I know the earnest leader who made herself almost sick studying because she didn't want to let me down. The girl who became my first real friend." She hangs her head. "You are not her. How can you be her? What… Dust.. What am I supposed to do with this?"

Her tears halt as the hand squeezes gently, "Just be yourself." Weiss' head snaps up as she meets the half-lidded gaze of the silver-eyed huntress. "It's all I ever needed from you. Just be Weiss Schnee." She sighs and settles into the bed. "Though some cookies would be nice… It's been years…" Her soft snoring begins to fill the room.

Blushing, Weiss looks upon Ruby, a look of uncertainty on her face. She begins to disentangle her hand from her partner's, causing her to begin whimpering piteously in her sleep. With a fond sigh, Weiss brushes back Ruby's hair and allows her hand to be reclaimed. "Just this once… dolt." The icy heiress settles back into the chair where the emotional turmoil of the day drags her into her own sweet oblivion.

Blake and Yang poke their heads in the door to say their goodbyes, only to see the sweet tableau of Ruby half-cuddling Weiss' arm, and Weiss' head resting against the bed near her partner's. Yang, unable to resist, pulls out her scroll and takes a snapshot. "Boom. New wallpaper acquired." The two then made a stealthy retreat towards their own rest.

ooOOoo

The next day, team RWBY finds themselves excused from classes and at a loss for things to occupy their time. Ruby is resting under heavy sedation while her Aura finishes healing the stump of her arm; Weiss is buried in her scroll, refusing to answer any questions or statements directed at her; Blake has her own hands full trying to keep up with any assignments or tasks that will need to be made up at some point, juggling an energetic Yang, and maintaining a level of order in the room; and Yang keeps trying to rock Weiss' calm with innuendo and insinuations regarding her relationship with Ruby.

Suddenly, there is a knock on their window. If the universe had a soundtrack, the needle would scratch at the cognitive dissonance caused by a visitor to their third story window. A curious Yang slides open the window to reveal the broad grin of Sun Wukong. "Yo. Mind if we come in?"

The blonde brawler cocks her head to the side and pokes her head out of the window. "We?" Her eyes meet those of Neptune, who stands precariously on the ledge. "Sup. Can we come in? It's really really high." Rolling her eyes, Yang drags the two into the dorm. Sun lands with an agile roll, while Neptune flops face first on the floor before popping up and sliding over to Weiss. "Hey there, Snow Angel."

Blushing faintly, she edges away from the blue-haired playboy. "Hi."

Arching an eyebrow at the proceedings, Blake interjects, "Yes, nice to see you all, but why are you two here? It's not exactly a good time for a visit."

At the word time, Weiss glances at the clock before paling. An impressive feat for one of her complexion to be sure. "Right. I have to go. I have some things to take care of before the specialists arrive." Without a backwards glance, she dashes from the room leaving everyone confused.

"So that was a thing," Yang jokes, leaning against the window frame. She looks back at the amused monkey faunus and the petulant pout of Neptune. "Answer the pretty kitty, boys. Why are you here?"

Swatting Yang with the back of her hand, Blake stands to regard the duo. "Indeed."

Sun waves off the question with a smile, "Just visiting friends. Neptune wanted to meet the legendary team RWBY I kept talking about. We tried to at the cafeteria but then the weirdness happened. Do we know what happened with all that?" He looks at Blake, trying to charm the information out of her.

With a flat stare, she replies, "No, only that Ruby is injured and is in the hospital. If you don't mind, please get out. We have things to take care of and they don't require your assistance."

Neptune raises his hands defensively, "Hey, easy there, gorgeous. We just wanted to say hi. Let's go, Sun. You can finish that tour. Then we can start tackling the list."

Waving at the bumblebee duo, they depart the RWBY dorm, leaving the girls confused and irritable. "Well. Lunch?" Yang turns to look at Blake who shrugs.

"Sure." Locking up, they make their way to the cafeteria.

ooOOoo

An hour later, the humbled figure of Weiss Schnee stands, flour covered, before the doors of Team JNPR's dorm. Raising her diminutive fist to knock, she is surprised to see the door swing open to reveal the perplexed visage of Pyrrha Nikos. Arching an eyebrow and stifling a giggle, the crimson haired Mistralian meets her shame-faced gaze. "Weiss! A pleasure to see you, as always. What can we do for you today? If your shower is broken, you are welcome to use ours. You will have to wait for Jaune to finish, however."

Sighing in defeat, Weiss gestures vaguely at herself. "Apparently, baking is not one of the things I excel at, and I was hoping for Ren's assistance in the kitchen preparing something for Ruby. Is he available?"

Glancing back in her room, she is met with a silent nod from the stoic martial artist. "He is indeed. How is Ruby?"

Weiss chews on her bottom lip as she considers what she should tell their partner team. "We can discuss that next time we are all together. There is quite a lot you should know."

Ren passes by his teammate and enters the hallway, "Sure. Maybe at dinner? I can make sure Nora behaves herself."

Weiss looks past Pyrrha into their dorm room, "Where is she anyway? I am surprised I didn't have to ask you to keep her here."

Ren chuckles softly, "She is asleep. She chased Team CRDL around all morning because her dreams told her they had it coming."

With a sharp inhalation of air, Weiss mutters, "She's not wrong…"

Ren arches an eyebrow but says nothing, gesturing for the heiress to lead the way to the kitchen.

ooOOoo  
In a display of almost sensual appreciation, Weiss shivers upon exiting the shower. After a day of baking mishaps and slimy pickup artists, the sensation of being freshly clean feels almost sinful. Given the recent disorder in her universe, she takes the extra time to make sure her hair and clothing is just so. A last bastion of order in this trying time.

Blake and Yang sit in quiet discussion on Blake's bed, ending in Yang embracing the raven haired faunus tightly, allowing her tears to flow onto her shoulder. The blonde brawler whispers comforting words into her ears as she cradles her gently. Yang's lilac eyes meet Weiss's crystal blue, a wordless acknowledgment of shared pain and understanding.

Clearing her throat delicately, Weiss breaks the silence, "Team JNPR should be here shortly, and afterwards I need to meet with the specialists in charge of Ruby's surgery."

Yang nods, "Just let me know how much it is going to cost. It may take me a while, but I won't let my little sister lose her dream."

The icy heiress arches an eyebrow and lifts her chin haughtily, "Who do you think you are talking to? I am her partner, whatever the future may hold, and as such it is my responsibility to ensure she remains in top form. I will cover it personally."

Uncharacteristic tears fill Yang's eyes as she absorbs the information, she nods and clears her throat, "Sure thing, princess."

The somewhat tender yet awkward moment is broken by a knock at the door.

ooOOoo

Team JNPR sits in stunned silence at the recounting of Ruby's tale. Pyrrha, her eyes filled with worry, clutches tightly to Jaune's arm. Ren, silent as always, maintains a firm hug/body lock on the raging Valkyrie. Surprisingly, it is Jaune who handles the information the best. "I see." His mind whirls with tactical possibilities, "Well, knowing what is coming will give us a leg up. As will knowing the details of how we die. While it may be painful knowledge, it should give us insight into weaknesses we may not know we have… or did not realize we had until now." His eyes flick to Pyrrha before he blushes faintly.

Weiss nods and dusts her skirts off as she stands. "Quite. Now I have to meet with the doctors to discuss with Ruby the options she has available to her. Blake should be able to answer any questions you have, as I doubt the brute has a firm handle on what is going on." Her teasing wink removing the sting from her words, a refreshing breath of normalcy between the girls.

Yang waves off, "Yeah yeah, Princess. Go see your Knight in Crimson Armor." She grins wickedly, watching the heiress' face flush darker than her leader's cloak.

Weiss, taking the high road, snatches up a batch of the prepared cookies, and stomps from the room, not dignifying the statement with a response.

Team JNPR collectively eyes Yang. Even Nora pauses in mid-rage at the implications of what the brawler said. Jaune breaks the silence, "So. Ruby and Weiss? Didn't see that coming." He thinks back to the various failed flirtation attempts. "Though it does explain a few things…"

Yang laughs before she hops up and pats the blond swordsman on the head. "Just keep telling yourself that, Jauney-boy. Alright, who's hungry?"

ooOOoo

Weiss reaches the hospital room with seconds to spare, as she had barely cleared the threshold when she heard a voice behind her. "Miss Schnee?"

Whirling around, cookies still clutched in her hand, the snowy haired woman blinks, "Yes?" She scans the man's appearance. "Given the time, you must be Doctor Kuro. A pleasure." She looks at Ruby's sleeping form. "She should be coming out of sedation shortly, then we can get started with our discussion."

Sure enough, the commotion in the room rouses the red reaper from her sleep. "Mmmhuzzwha?" Silver eyes blink open and take in the scene. A heartwarming smiles spreads across her face as she catches sight of Weiss. Spotting the specialist standing in the doorway, hat and briefcase in hand, her eyes narrow. "Who are you?"

Stepping aside, allowing the man in the room, Weiss introduces him, "Ruby, this is Doctor August Kuro. One of the premiere prosthetic surgeons in Atlas. He specializes in hunters and military personnel."

The man gives a kindly smile, crinkling around the corners of his eyes, "A pleasure, Miss Rose. I am here to discuss your options regarding your replacement arm."

Life sparkles in Ruby's silver eyes at the man's words. Relief flooding her body as she replies, "Oh thank Dust… I was worried about that."

Nodding at the expected emotional response, Kuro smiles, "Well, worry not." He settles the briefcase on the desk and pulls out an oversized scroll. He places it on the surface of the table and activates an application. A three dimensional hologram projects above the surface displaying a prosthetic socket. "At the basic level, you will be fitted with a nervous system integration socket designed to link sensory input from the replacement limb to your body. While certain sensations like temperature are filtered out, it was deemed advantageous to the bearer to do so, pressure is transmitted as a rudimentary sense of touch. If pressure reaches a threshold that the system reads as painful, sensory information is halted to prevent shock. As for the prosthetic itself, there are a few things that are necessary, such as the sensory processing core and motors, the materials and design is pretty flexible." He glances at Ruby, her eyes flicking over the projected image. "Do you have any questions or have you already made some decisions?"

Blinking, Ruby taps her chin, "There are a few features I will want to have integrated. I want to build my scroll into the limb so I can't be separated from it." She leans closer to the scroll on the desk. "And a projector like this one. I have use as a team leader for one."

Doctor Kuro enters the information quickly into his notes. "Easily done. Any other specifications you can think of? Materials perhaps?"

Nodding slowly, Ruby confirms, "Dust infused carbon fiber. I would prefer to have as little metal in the limb as possible. Carbon fiber fortified by earth dust will increase the strength while not sacrificing weight."

"That is doable. Our team of dust specialists can-" the Doctor begins, cut off by a determined Ruby.

"No. I would prefer Weiss do the infusion." She looks at the stunned Weiss, the unspoken question in her eyes.

"B..but I haven't done that before. I know the theory, sure, but an infusion? Shouldn't you leave this to a specialist?" Weiss stammers, suddenly on the spot.

Smiling, Ruby takes her partner's hand. "I have faith in you, Weiss. There is nobody I would trust more than you with dust."

Blushing faintly, the heiress averts her eyes. "I'll try."

Coughing lightly, the doctor interjects, "Very well. Anything else?"

Ruby's eyes flicker irritably, the tender moment broken. "Yeah. My team will handle the assembly once we have the parts, and all records, blueprints, or other technical data regarding my arm will be surrendered to me upon completion. I don't want anyone I don't know to have a chance at accessing it."

"Of course, Miss Rose. Your request isn't as unusual as you may think. Well, I will get started on gathering the materials as soon as I depart following your initial surgery. However, before we get started, could you extend your right arm over the scanner so I can get the proper dimensions?"

Sighing, Ruby follows his instructions as a blue light scans over her undamaged limb. "Alright, applying mirroring…" The scan inverts, forming a left arm image. "Now if you could extend your other arm over the scanner?"

Grumbling, the red reaper holds out her stump and watches as the holographic image lines up and forms a digital recreation of her missing limb. "Wonderful." A few keystrokes later, the outer 'skin' of the image vanishes revealing a cybernetic structure showing wiring and sensors. "This is the core around which your new arm will be built. A few tweaks will be needed to integrate your scroll, but nothing we can't handle. We should have this ready for you within the week. Do you have any questions before we get started on your port?"

Glancing at her partner, Ruby nods, "Can I have the room? I will meet you in the hallway when I am ready to get started."

Doctor Kuro packs up his scroll and grabs his briefcase. "In your own time, Miss Rose. I will be ready when you are." He nods to Weiss. "Miss Schnee." Departing briskly, he can be heard telling the orderlies to get the operating room prepped.

The silence between the partners begins to grow awkward as both try to think of what to say. A light cough causes the dust mage to jump slightly. "Well. I know you have reservations about me, Weiss. You don't have the years of friendship and more on which to base our current relationship. Just as I know you aren't yet the same Weiss who went through hell with me with a smile." Ruby touches her shoulder lightly. "But I'm still me, where it counts." She takes a deep breath. "Would you like to get dinner after my surgery? You can ask me anything. I don't have any secrets from you. Well, not anymore. Given the time I came back to, I'd say the one I was holding is pretty much blown." She grins that brilliant, goofy smile, causing a warm flutter in the Ice Queen's heart.

Drawing herself to her full height, Weiss nods regally, "That would be acceptable." Her composure falters briefly before she surrenders to impulse, giving the injured reaper a tight hug. "Good luck in there. I will be here to help you after…"

Ruby stiffens at the strange yet all too familiar embrace, tears falling gently from her eyes, "You were always the one person I could always count on." Her voice falters into a whisper, "Thank you, Weiss."

The two time-crossed partners maintain their embrace in silence, the world falling away for one glorious moment before they separate once more. Taking a deep breath, Ruby nods. "Could you gather my personal effects from Ozpin? I will need them when I get out of surgery." Grimacing, she looks at the heiress plaintively. "I know I said no secrets, but please don't look through them. I would like to go over them with you and explain them."

Only responding with a brisk nod, Weiss pulls out her scroll and calls the headmaster, walking towards his office as she does. Stopping momentarily, she glances back at her partner. "You mentioned it had been a while." She glances at the small package on the side table. "I made you something to help any nerves you might have. Have them call me when you are out of surgery."

Her mind afire with curiosity, the one armed huntress watches her partner leave for an impressive three seconds before dashing to the container. Cracking the seal proved troublesome, but the heavenly aroma wafting from within confirmed her hopes. Nestled amongst napkins are three cookies. Resisting the urge to devour them in seconds, she takes a bite, tears streaming down her face. "My favorite…"


	5. Have Good Luck

**Author's Note: I'm going to try something different with this chapter. The first person to figure out what changed wins one internet. Sorry for the hiatus, things have been a bit hectic at home.**

 **Reaper Whisper: Thanks for the support!**

 **Sabercat22: That is true to a point. While it is technically a "new" timeline, the old one was destroyed in the process. She is the only Ruby.**

Chapter Five: Have Good Luck

To say the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company was nervous would be an understatement. The hours spent in nervous anticipation following her meeting with the headmaster had given her the time to go over the maddening reality that is her life. _"I have a time displaced team leader. A time-displaced team leader that apparently with whom I will have been in a relationship. While Atlas is the most modern of nations, and same-sex relationships are becoming more common, I never really gave any thought to the matter in regards to myself."_ Weiss pondered, her face dusted pink, _"And with that cookie eating dolt? I mean, she is or was, adorable. Now…"_ Her face heated up, bearing a resemblance to her leader's cloak, _"Now… she's… something. This would explain why I never got along with any of the 'suitors' my reprehensible father tried to match me with for his own purposes. I suppose I can give her a chance…"_

Her train of thought was interrupted, however, as the doors leading to the operating theater swing open. Doctor Kuro, his face clearly exhausted following the intensive surgery, emerged from the doorway. "Ah, Miss Schnee. I am pleased to report that Miss Rose is responding well, and the surgery was a complete success. The materials you ordered for her limb will be here within the week, but for now, we have a basic prosthetic for her to use. It's nothing fancy, and not sized directly for her, but it will do for everyday use. It can be attached tomorrow after the surgery site heals enough to handle the weight."

With almost tangible relief, Weiss sighed, "Thank you, Doctor. Would it be possible to see her?"

Nodding, the surgeon smiled kindly, "Of course. Give us a minute to get her to a room and you can be the first to see her."

Fifteen minutes later, an orderly guided the young heiress to her partner's room only to see a tall, lanky man with an oversized sword leaning over her bed. Weiss reacted defensively and attempted to surround the man with repulsion glyphs, yet he unsteadily dodged each one. She watched as his red eyes focus on her with anticipation, then disappointment. "Oh… not the Ice Queen…" He leaned over, his alcohol-laced breath causing Weiss' eyes to water. "Yer the Ice… Princess."

Gritting her teeth, Weiss interposed her body between the stranger and her partner. "Get. Out. Get out before I throw you out. I will not let some… wastrel… jeopardize my partner's health."

Before he could respond, however, a jovial laugh rolled in through the door. "She's got your number alright, Qrow. Let me handle this." Weiss' eyes flicked over to the origin of the sound to see a broad-shouldered blond with blue eyes. "Don't mind him, Weiss. He's… Qrow." As her eyes narrowed, the man was quick to continue, "My name is Taiyang Xiao Long. I am Ruby and Yang's father. That's Qrow Branwen, their uncle."

Relaxing slightly, the snowy-haired heiress sighed, "You could have led with that." She glared at the inebriated Qrow.

He waved off her complaints, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey, Tai, yer little girl doesn't look quite right." His eyes tightened at the missing arm. "And she's not quite all here."

Her eyes wide, Weiss turned back to Taiyang, "Ozpin didn't tell you what is going on?"

Taiyang rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Didn't give him the chance. I maybe… kinda.. hung up on him after 'Your daughter is hurt.'"

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, "You are definitely their father. Close the door and I will explain what I can."

Her words were interrupted by a groggy groan. Weiss pushed past Ruby's inebriated uncle and took her place by her partner's bed. "Easy, Ruby. You shouldn't try to force yourself awake. You got out of surgery not too long ago." She glared at the IV. "You shouldn't even be conscious yet."

A sleepy voice emerged from the impatient patient, "Mmph… but then I couldn't see you, beautiful." Ruby blinked slowly as Weiss' face turned crimson. "Wha? Did I say somethin' wrong?"

Weiss shakily pointed to the two men looming behind her. "We… aren't exactly alone right now, Ruby."

Silver eyes blinked slowly at the unexpected sight, her mind catching up to where and when she was. "Oh...," she said softly. Tears lightly trickled down her cheeks, "Hi, Dad. Uncle Qrow. It's been… It's been a long time."

The men regarded the no-longer-as-petite young rose. Flabbergasted, Tai merely waved. Qrow, having been around the block a few times, rolled with the new appearance, "Alright, squirt. Ol' Tai here hung up on Ozpin before he could tell us what happened, so how 'bout you take it from the top?"

Ruby grimaced as she and Weiss adjusted her to a seated position. "Alrighty. Super short version, three years from now or two days ago for me I sorta kinda time traveled. A little bit."

Finally getting a hang of things, Tai questioned, "So, you're 18? Yang must be flipping out." The unexpected statement achieving the end goal of sending Ruby and her partner in a minor fit of giggling. A grin crossed his face as Weiss quickly composed herself.

She eyed the blond man carefully, "Not one word to Yang. I'd never hear the end of it."

Qrow snorted, "Sure thing, Princess. Now, how about the not so short version?"

With a heavy sigh, Ruby nodded, "Things go bad at the Vytal Festival. Salem started to make her move."

Qrow's eyes widened but he held his tongue. "The people who attacked the Fall Maiden along with the White Fang destroyed Beacon, killed most of my friends and family over those three years until she took the one thing I could not live without." Ruby looked at Weiss and sighed, "When fighting Cinder, she burned off my arm and Ozpin sacrificed himself to link our semblances, allowing me to run back along the timeline and replace myself at the key juncture."

Tai winced, "So. How'd we bite it? I didn't slip on the soap and crack my head in the shower, did I?"

Ruby barked a bitter laugh, tears of sorrow and amusement trailed down her cheek. "Yep. Only replace soap with about thirty Goliaths, countless beowolves, a few ursai, and the douchebag that killed Mom, and shower with Haven Academy." She looked at him with fierce pride. "But you got him. You tore his damn head off." She sniffled, "You saved everyone in the academy."

She turned with a glare to Qrow, "You, on the other hand, got hit with a cheap shot from a scorpion faunus because you didn't bother explaining your semblance to us. Raven tried to save you, but it was too late."

Qrow snorted, "Sounds about right. Sorry, kiddo."

Ruby relaxed back into the bed. "I think I should get some more sleep…" With a glance to Weiss, the two carefully adjusted the red tipped reaper to a position more conducive to sleep.

The snowy-haired heiress looked imperiously at the older men, "You can come back later. I will call Yang if there are any updates. I am sure she can reach you." She then spun on her heel and reclaimed her seat beside her partner.

The two share a look and a light chuckle, "Sure thing, Princess. Take good care of your partner."

Despite her blush, Weiss pointedly ignored the duo as they left.

After the door closed, a diminished voice emerged from the supposedly napping Rose, "Thank you. It just… brought up too many memories that I would rather not deal with right now…"

Her features softened with sympathy, Weiss gently squeezed her hand, "Anytime. You should be able to leave here tomorrow after they attach the temporary prosthetic. Then, maybe, we can get that dinner?" Her face was dusted with a faint pink hue, as she pointedly looked anywhere but at the compelling silver gaze of her partner.

She looked back briefly to see Ruby's familiar smile crossing her face. "I would love that." The moment was broken by a sudden yawn. "Though apparently that whole sleep thing? That was real." Her voice faded into a vulnerable tone. "Will… will you be here when I wake up?"

Her heart lurched in her chest at the sound of Ruby's voice. "Of course, I will. Get some rest."

Compelled by instinct, Weiss quickly yet gently placed a kiss on Ruby's brow. "Sleep well."

ooo

The following day was a blur to Weiss. Between coordinating notes with Ren for their classes, entertaining her time displaced partner, and hitting the Ignore Call button on her scroll with increasing vehemence, she barely had time to breathe, much less take stock of her situation until Ruby went in for her temporary prosthetic attachment an hour prior.

The overwhelmed heiress sat down and cataloged the facts she had gathered. _"Beacon falls around the Vytal festival. That means we have about… six months or so before things really hit the fan. I should get some advice about the intervening events from Ruby. Maybe… very delicately… try to find out what weaknesses were exploited so we can set up a training regimen to nullify or at least compensate for them."_

She looked up as the door opened, revealing Doctor Kuro discussing the care of the temporary limb with Ruby. "This model is fine to shower with but try not to keep it submerged in water for too long. That will not be an issue with your proper arm, but that is the difference between temporary and permanent," he smiled kindly. "It should withstand your everyday wear and tear, but no combat for at least two weeks. Just to ensure the port is not damaged, and to give you time to construct your new limb." He held out his hand, "Good luck, Miss Rose, and if there is anything else you need, just give me a call." Walking past the heiress, he tilted his hat and went on his way.

Ruby slowly walked over to her partner, a preoccupied smile on her face as she attempted to both ogle her limb and watch where she was going. "So, this will do until we get my new one made. Were you able to get my bag from Ozpin?"

The half-smile on Weiss' face fell slightly, "No. He was in a meeting with General Ironwood, and Glynda gave me the runaround. 'It is the property of Miss Rose, Miss Schnee. Without written or verbal consent delivered to us, I am afraid I cannot release them to you.' UGH." Weiss closed her eyes and took a breath.

She opened them to Ruby's tired smile. "So, time for a field trip." Ruby rubbed the back of her head, "And I was hoping NOT to have to deal with that pompous jerk until I absolutely had to."

Weiss' eyebrow arched as she wordlessly followed her leader.

ooo

The pair carefully wandered their way to the Headmaster's office, Ruby concealing her altered form with her cloak and slouching a bit to mask her increased height. Weiss rolled her eyes at her leader's antics, but she understood the rationale. "You know you must stop hiding at some point, don't you?"

A sigh emerged from the hood, "Yeah, I know. But until I get my stuff, my new arm, and do some work on Bloody Rose, I am vulnerable."

Weiss stopped in her tracks, "Bloody Rose? Do I want to know how Crescent Rose got that name?"

Ruby turned and blinked, "Cresc… Right. She hasn't broken yet." Her silver eyes faded as they grew distant with thought. "About two years ago, just before you managed to rejoin me, I was… captured. Crescent Rose was destroyed in the process." Her jaw tightened as she took a deep breath. "So when I was rescued, I made a new scythe out of the pieces of Crescent Rose and Uncle Qrow's scythe."

Ruby gave a pained smile and fell silent as she resumed her hike to Ozpin's office. Weiss began to mull over the new information, _"Obviously, something happened then… More than she's saying. I won't pry…"_ Clearing her throat, she softly uttered, "If you ever want to let it out, I'm here for you, Ruby. I know I'm not the same person, not quite, but I still plan to be the best partner you'll ever have."

Wiping away a tear, Ruby nodded, "I will probably take you up on it, but for now I have to get my bag. And yell at a General." She hesitated before continuing, "If they don't let you in with me, which I will loudly protest, here's a condensed bit of advice, since I'm not sure what day it is: Don't trust CRDL, find Velvet or someone from team CFVY and see If they'll join us in our dorm later tonight, and if you run into a blue haired jackass named Neptune, don't get too friendly."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Met him already. He showed up outside our dorm with Sun. Got a slimy player vibe from him."

The red reaper turned with a snarl, "He's here already?" She pulled herself back, "One thing at a time, Ruby… Ozpin first."

The heiress blinked and followed quietly. _"Not the reaction I was expecting…"_

They arrived at Ozpin's door and gave it a sharp knock. The door opened to a frazzled Glynda Goodwitch, "Miss Schnee, for the last time… Oh! Miss Rose. We weren't expecting you quite so soon."

Shrugging, Ruby replied, "Yeah well, things to do, people to talk to, and stuff to pick up. I would have skipped the second thing, but you wouldn't give Weiss my bag. Mind if we come in? I hear there's a tin man visiting and there are a few things I need to say to him."

Regaining her polished demeanor, Glynda holds up one hand, "I'm sorry, Ruby, but.."

Tilting her head back and making an utterance of disgust, Ruby grabbed Weiss' wrist, "Sorry, Weiss…" and the duo burst into rose petals, half red, half white, and flood past the startled professor.

The two coalesce in the center of Ozpin's office, causing Ironwood to draw his pistol and train it on the intruders. Before he could take a shot, his gun was unceremoniously launched across the room as Qrow disarmed him. The General was then pinned to a pillar by an enormously strong hand as his uniform begins to blacken from Taiyang's focused rage.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" The room froze at the utterance of complete authority from the green-clad headmaster. "Taiyang, release James. Qrow, sheathe your sword. Miss Rose and Miss Schnee, welcome. I was expecting you a bit later."

Tai growled, but complied, half-tossing Ironwood to the ground. "Try to shoot my daughter again, and your mechanics won't have enough pieces to rebuild."

Ironwood regained his feet and attempted to defend his action, but he was cut off by the new entrants. "Well, you succeeded in pissing off the room in record time, Jimmy." Qrow snickered at his niece's nickname, earning a glower from the General.

He turned his gaze to the newly identified duo, his focus more on Ruby than Weiss. His eyes lingered slightly on the mechanical limb, causing his features to soften briefly. "Would someone care to explain what is going on? Why are they being allowed in this meeting?"

An irate Goodwitch entered the room, "They gained entrance by utilizing her semblance in ways I was unaware she could perform. If you would please depart, we can set up a meeting later."

Ozpin held up a hand, "It's alright, Glynda."

The general protested, "Oz, they can't possibly…"

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Salem, Maidens, Relics…" Ironwood whirled around, his eyes wide. The reaper flared her eyes, "Silver-eyed Warriors. Good enough for you?"

"You TOLD her? A child?! That is reckless, even for you, Oz." The General growled.

Before the headmaster could explain, peal after peal of bitter laughter emerged from Ruby, "Told me? I lived it, tin man. I fought against Salem's minions for three years. Three. Years. Where I watched my loved ones die. Places I cherished destroyed. So no, General. Ozpin didn't tell me. He didn't have to." She turned a silvery glare to the headmaster, "Though it would have been damn useful sometimes."

Turning his raptor gaze on the red tipped reaper, Ironwood ground out, "What you are saying is ludicrous. There have been no major offensives in this war. I don't know what game you are playing, Miss Rose, but these are serious matters."

"Oh for… Ozpin, can I have my stuff?"

The headmaster wordlessly retrieved her satchel from his desk and handed it to her.

Rummaging through her bag, Ruby drew out the most cobbled together scroll they had ever seen. She pressed her thumb on the corner of the screen. "Voice Command: Pick It Up." With a small beep as acknowledgement, she placed the scroll on Ozpin's desk.

The assembled group's eyes widen as a glowing green humanoid form is projected in the middle of the room, recognition flaring in some eyes. "Good Afternoon, Friend Ruby!"


	6. A Cracked Lens, Fall of a Valkyrie

**Author's Note: Heh… I laughed quite a bit writing the last chapter. From the title to the voice command, to the result, it was a bit of a foreshadow. I wonder how many caught it. Feel free to PM me if you did, and if it was good or bad. It might help determine what clues I sprinkle in the story and where.**

Chapter Six: A Cracked Lens, Fall of a Valkyrie

The room was stunned for a brief moment before the storm of bluster and accusations erupted. Pushing past Taiyang, Ironwood stalked towards Ozpin and Ruby, intent on grabbing her scroll. His progress was interrupted by a spinning glyph before reaching his intended goal. Smaller glyphs formed around his wrists and ankles, locking him in place. He ground his teeth before glaring at Weiss. "Miss Schnee, as a citizen of Atlas, I am ordering you to release me. This child has stolen classified military secrets, and getting in my way is treasonous, to say the least."

Weiss arched a delicate eyebrow, Myrtenaster remaining at the ready. "I hardly think so, General. I am a student of Beacon, not Atlas, and correct me if I am wrong, and it would be quite embarrassing if I were, I believe we are in Vale. You have no authority here."

His eyes flared dangerously, "Fine. Penny, Deactivate. Voice Command: Golf Echo Peter Peter Echo Tango Tango Oscar."

The glowing hologram tilted her head curiously. "I am afraid I cannot comply, Mr. Ironwood. Your authorization was revoked when your rank was stripped following the Fall of Beacon. Friend Ruby removed all kill commands from my system when she reactivated me." She blinked, "I am quite confused, Friend Ruby. My records show that three of the people in this room are deceased, one is missing, and the other is incarcerated. Can you explain these errors?"

Ruby scratched the back of her head, "We kinda did a thing and broke time. We got sent back. You are currently connected to Commander Ozpin's desk. Adjust your system clock to the displayed date."

Smiling brightly, Penny chirped, "Complying. That is sensational news, Friend Ruby!"

Before she could continue, Ironwood roared, "What the HELL is going on here?"

Glynda rolled her eyes, gestured for Weiss to release Ironwood, and drew her crop. "Exactly what Miss Rose just summarized. She was sent from the future to two days ago. Now you will cease attempting to harm my students, James, or I will throw you back to Atlas myself. Miss Schnee is quite correct in that you have no authority here."

As he regained movement, he rubbed his wrists, "Oz?"

Sipping inscrutably, Ozpin sighed, "She is correct. I would hate to expel you from Vale, particularly when Miss Rose has dire warnings for us to pay close attention to. If you are incapable of separating your ego from this circle's mission, then I fear I have misjudged you, old friend."

Gritting his teeth, Ironwood stepped away from the desk. "Fine. But when this is all done, I demand that Penny is turned over to Atlas."

Rolling her eyes, Ruby shook her head. "Yeah, no. Not happening. YOUR Penny is still running around out there. My FRIEND Penny," she gestures at the hologram, "stays with me. Honestly, if it was up to me, Robo-Penny would be staying with me too." She sighed, "But it isn't. Basically, the only information I have that concerns you, Ironwood, is this. Stop. Making. Stupid. Robots. You totally screw up big time. I mean… networking them all together so some third-rate criminal with a virus can take them over? You've made some bonehead moves, but… I mean… wow. Since you won't stop playing with your toys, keep them the hell out of Vale. They get hijacked and kill a lot of people, freak out even more people, and draw in grimm by the dozens. Not to mention, it takes like… four of them to take one baby Ursa. Four. My sister can kill one in a punch. ONE. PUNCH. Focus on training Huntsmen. That's why we exist. If you absolutely MUST bring something in to satisfy your need to swing your- "

"MISS ROSE!" Glynda interrupted.

"Weight around," Ruby continued smoothly, "Bring a team of Specialists and let Winter coordinate security with Commander Ozpin and Goodwitch. They will be WAY more useful."

Ozpin smirked behind his coffee cup, "A sound plan, Miss Rose. If there is nothing else, please return to your team. I believe they will wish to see you up and about."

Ruby retrieved her scroll, "Stay running, Penny. Keep a scan running and chirp if you detect anything hostile."

A voice rang out from the scroll, "Confirmed!"

As Ruby and Weiss began to leave, she was struck with a thought, "Oh! I know! Uncle Qrow, the bad guys who attacked Amber are here posing as Haven Students. Their names are Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, Cinder Fall, and Neopolitan. You'll know them when you see them. I only ask that you give me enough time to talk to Neo and Emerald, then, when I give you a signal, sub in for Goodwitch for the Combat Practicum. That way you can 'recognize their fighting style' and bust them that way. We need to keep my timey-wimey shenanigans a secret."

Qrow snickered, "Sure thing, kiddo." He grinned wickedly, "I'd love some payback."

The red and white duo bade their farewells and departed the office.

ooo

Ruby hesitated before opening the door to her once and future dorm room, "I… I haven't seen this room in years."

Cool, slender fingers wrapped around hers in a delicate grip, "You can do this, Ruby. From what you say, you have faced far scarier things than a dorm of teenage girls." She tilted her head back, melodramatically intoning, "Unless my 'fearless leader' has lost her edge. In that case, I, Weiss Schnee, will humbly take over Team RWBY until such time as she gets it back." She eyes Ruby in the corner of her eye, "Maybe."

Ruby's mouth opened and shut before the crimson reaper burst into a giggling mess. Wiping a tear from her eye and holding her ribs, she laughs, "Heh… heheh…. Humble… I think I needed that. Thanks, Weiss."

The faux-snooty look broke into a small, yet undeniably warm, smile. "I did say I would be the best partner, partner. Now let's get in there. I think Yang may be pulling her hair out, and who knows what that brute is subjecting Blake to in the interim."

Snickering, Ruby opened the door and quickly stepped to the side as an overeager Yang attempted a tackling bear hug. "RUUUUBYYyyy?" Yang quickly turned around after noticing her 'loving embrace' embraced nothing. She narrowed her eyes. "Clever girl." Her relieved grin lit up the hall and room. "You know the rules. You want in, you pay the toll. C'mere!"

Ruby deftly dodged the brawler's bruising affection before grabbing Weiss and, much like with Goodwitch, swirled around her stunned sister in a cloud of red and white petals. Coalescing in the middle of the room, Ruby bowed dramatically, "Tada!"

Weiss, a bit disoriented, gave a delicate sniff and flicked her hand, causing a glyph to surround the speedster. With wide eyes, Ruby stared between her time-crossed love and her recently thwarted sister. Summoning her dignity, she squeaks, "I REGRET NOTHING!" before being buried under an avalanche of Yang.

After a few minutes of nearly hysterical laughter at the sisters' antics, the room sobered up. Yang helped her sister to her feet and gave her a once over. "Alright sis, ditch the cloak. I figure before other people show up for whatever meeting you probably have cooked up in your head, there shouldn't be any surprises from us."

Rolling her eyes, Ruby unclasped her cloak and carefully folded it before placing it on her bunk. "Well, I'm not going to go into everything because I don't want to have to repeat myself too much. Some of the memories are… painful. While I may be able to stop them from happening again, they still happened for me."

Before Yang could complain, Blake lightly touched her shoulder. "That is entirely fair. At the very least, we were informed of tattoos."

Weiss chimed in, "And my sigil?" She arched her eyebrow.

Ruby blushed lightly at Weiss' addition. "Right." She looked down at her hospital issued scrubs. "I am going to need some clothes. I can't exactly fit into my old gear anymore." She scoped out her teammates. "Never thought I'd say this, but Yang… I need to borrow clothes. You're the closest fit. Something sleeveless. I'll need to go," she swallowed. "Shopping… soon for my own stuff."

A wicked grin crossed Yang's face as she dashed towards her closet, rummaging for a few odds and ends. She then dragged Ruby towards their bathroom. "Be right baaaack…"

The monochromatic duo listened intently at the muffled conversation emanating from the bathroom.

"Yang. No."

"Yes."

"No. That... that just… It's wrong… I can't…"

"Go naked? You're right. So, put this on."

The remainder slipped beyond even the feline faunus' superior hearing.

Minutes later, Yang slid out of the bathroom. "Ladies and GentleWeiss, presenting…. Ruby OF THE FUTURE… Future… future.. future…." She continued the echo until she whispered the word.

Slowly inching out of the bathroom, Ruby was a sight to behold. A low-cut tan tank-top stretched taut across her chest, baring her midriff and densely packed abs. Weiss' face turned scarlet at the sight, as her eyes drifted down further to a familiar pair of Yang's criminally short shorts, exposing Ruby's long, toned legs to the heiress' curiously hungry view. Her brain rebooted as her eyes caught the cybernetic limb where warm flesh once was, a sobering reminder of what her leader has experienced.

After that brief mental cold shower, she then began to pick out other differences. Scars littered the reaper's form, from a jagged scar crossing her shoulder and upper chest to a series of fine slices patterning her legs. The short cropped top also revealed a tattoo made of words flanked by roses.

Thus Kindly They Scatter

Pyrrha Nikos

Jaune Arc

Yang Xiao Long

Blake Belladonna

Velvet Scarletina

Nora Valkyrie

Lie Ren

Neopolitan

Roman Torchwick

Sun Wukong

Glynda Goodwitch

Qrow Branwen

Raven Branwen

Taiyang Xiao Long

Winter Schnee

Seeing their stares, Ruby ran her fingertips over the list. "More names would have been added since Yatsuhashi scribed Winter's name. Fox… Emerald... Port and Oobleck… So many dead…"

Yang's eyes flashed red as she scanned the list, "TORCHWICK? The fuck, sis?" Her eyes grew sad and faded to lilac once more. "My mother? You found her?"

A bitter smile twisted Ruby's visage, "Yeah… She showed up to try and save Qrow. She was too late to save him, but she killed the bastard who got him. She wore Tyrian's tail as a belt until Hazel drove his fist through her chest." Her voice caught in her throat, "She teleported in just in time to save Dad. Bought him time to rip Hazel's head off. After that… he lost it. Both of our mothers were killed by the same man, and while he got revenge, he couldn't stop it from happening. Dust… his eyes. They turned slate grey and his semblance exploded. He was utterly terrifying… yet didn't fight with any defense. He killed hundreds of Grimm and Salem's soldiers, but they eventually brought him down." She swallowed heavily, tears forming. "He saved Haven in the process."

Clearing her throat, she wiped her eyes. "Roman… was Neo's dying wish. While he was/is a criminal, he was only doing it because Cinder would have killed Neo if he refused. He didn't see an alternative, so he went with it. Not much of an excuse, but it was one I could understand."

Yang looked at the rest of her team, tears on her cheeks. She wiped them off swiftly, "Who's Neo?"

Ruby snorted, "You haven't met her yet. If I can't get in touch with her before we go on our first guided mission, then you'll meet her then. Last time she kicked your butt pretty hard, but once Roman died, she had no reason to follow along with Cinder. She fed me and Weiss information and occasionally scouted for us."

The brawler scoffed, "Me? Get MY butt kicked? Like that would happen." She tried hard to not meet her sister's eyes until she glanced over briefly, "Hypothetically, how would that happen?"

The crimson leader sat down on Weiss' bunk, "She pissed you off to burn through your aura and did some crazy flippy spinny thing and threw you into the ceiling before your aura could compensate. Knocked you right out."

Yang pouted slightly before sighing, "Guess I need to do some more training, eh?"

Ruby smiled kindly, "We all do. At least now I can come up with some ideas to shore up our weaknesses so they can't be exploited again."

"Well, you mentioned rebuilding your weapon," Weiss winced. "Bloody Rose, was it?"

The speedster looked at her blankly, "Bloody… oh.. OH!" She began to giggle, much to Weiss' consternation.

"RUBY ROSE! Explain!" The petite fencer stamped her foot.

Ruby sheepishly looked at Weiss, "That was a joke… I mean, I come back all scarred and now have a super weird robot hand? I figured, 'You've seen movies, Ruby. What super cliché thing will you have done?' I figured making a super angsty rename of my weapon would be believable." She scuffed her foot on the floor. "I forgot to let you in on the joke before we got to Ozpin's office. Sorry?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Weiss sighed, "It's fine. So, no changes to Crescent Rose?"

"Well… That wasn't a lie. Crescent Rose did get destroyed and I did rebuild her with Qrow's scythe. I just… fibbed on the name."

Weiss stared expectantly at Ruby, "And?"

Ruby drew herself up to her full height and proudly declared, "Crescent Rose Mk. II Ultra!" She grinned her wide cheesy grin.

The facepalms echoed through the room as Ruby tilted her head, "What?"

ooo

An hour later, ten sets of eyes stared intently at the time displaced reaper. The only individual not waiting intently for 'story time' was her icy partner, as Weiss hovered with a subconscious protectiveness over Ruby.

Ruby cleared her throat, "Forgive me if I have trouble with this. Some of this I have tried very hard to push down, but if it can give you the chance to avoid the fates I've seen…" Weiss touched her shoulder gently. She took a deep breath before continuing, "Then I have to do this. But first… Presents, I suppose?"

She opened her rucksack and gave the contents a brittle smile. "I kept most of this to remember you all by… Not much of it is useful." She gave a bitter laugh, "If I knew I was coming back, I'd have brought other things."

Coco, silent since she got the summons for her team, gave an almost maternal smile. "No worries, Red. Nobody here expects anything more from you other than you take the time to recover." She smirked, "Though I call dibs on taking you out shopping."

Ruby barely stifled the giggle that threatened to break her solemn mood, "Thanks, Coco." She took a deep breath, "I guess we'll go in order." She rummaged through her bag and retrieved a faceted clear crystal the size of a walnut.

Velvet's eyes widened as she clutched at her camera, "That's…"

Smiling gently, Ruby handed her the crystal. "Your weapon is amazing, Velvet. I don't know exactly how it works, but this thing is full." She then retrieved a small curved dagger and handed it to Ren. He bowed silently and returned to holding Nora.

Ruby took a moment to collect herself and began.

ooOOoo

Two Years Ago/One Year from Now

Smoke. Pain. Dizziness. Having regained consciousness, Ruby blearily tried to take stock of her situation. _"Damn. They didn't have to be that rough."_ She tugged at her limbs and found them tied tightly around a wooden pole behind her. _"Here's hoping..."_

Heavy footsteps approached the tent, and the flap was thrown open. "Well, well. Little Red. You were quite the pain in the ass to catch."

Ruby narrowed her eyes as the silver haired kickboxer entered her field of view. "Mercury…," she seethed. She spat at his feet, "Where is she? We know you took her. What have you done with Velvet?!" Ruby strained against the ropes causing Mercury to take a step back and ensure they would not break.

With a muffled sigh of relief, Mercury swaggered over. "Oh, the little bitty bunny? Heh… I gave her to some of our new friends. They were ever so grateful to have a new pet to play with." He let out a sharp whistle, "Boys! She's awake!" He smiled evilly as he opened the flap once more, allowing Cardin and Russell to enter the tent. "Show her your new trophy, Cardin."

A cruel smirk crossed his chiseled jaw. "Oh this old thing?" He turned to show the severed pair of rabbit ears tied to his belt.

Ruby's eyes filled with tears, "No…"

Her head was jerked up by the hair, forcing her to stare into Russell's eyes. "Be glad we aren't allowed to take a piece out of you. That faunus bitch got what she deserved."

Her silver eyes turned hard and she spat venomous words in his face, "Where are your other two bitches, Cardin?" Her jeers were cut off by a fierce blow to her stomach, courtesy of Cardin's fist.

His whispered words seem almost bitten into the air as he growls, "Sky was killed by that rabbit whore and I had to put Dove down myself. Turns out the pudgy bastard was a freak too." He smacked her head against the pillar before letting it go. "You wouldn't think it to look at him, but his eyes. Never really opened them until it was his turn to cut into that bunny bitch. Guess he forgot to hide 'em, so I had Russell cut them out."

Fury lit her gaze, "You will die for this, Cardin. Screaming. Russell will be hunted down like a cowardly dog." A bitter twist wrenched a smirk onto her face. "You think you caught me because you were skilled?"

Sounds of alarm echoed from the perimeter of Mercury's camp. "You really think that I'm alone?" She smiled bitterly, "Goodbye, Cardin."

Before the butcher could blink, his aura flashed and shattered as a massive greatsword was forced through his back, emerging from his chest. He clutched futilely at the blade, coughing blood and screaming his denial. A deep voice whispered in his ear, "This is for Velvet," before slamming the blade to the ground, bifurcating the racist thug in an instant.

Russell and Mercury stared in shock at the carnage before meeting the flint hard eyes of Yatsuhashi. True to Ruby's prophetic words, Russell took off through the tent flap, leaving Mercury behind. Deft fingers began untying Ruby's bonds, "Took you guys long enough. Thanks, Ren."

Seeing his prize being freed, Mercury charged the Mistrali martial artist. His path was interrupted as a massive force impacted the side of his shin, with a shouted, "KEEEERSMAAAAAAAAASH!" The kickboxer went tumbling across the tent while Yatsuhashi started assisting Ren in freeing their comrade from her bonds.

Nora was petting her hammer lovingly, "You smashed his little leg in, didn't you Magnhild? Yes, you did! Yes, you did!"

Rolling his eyes, Ren smiled gently before looking over her shoulder, "NORA! LOOK OUT!"

She spun in time for her forehead to meet the heel of Mercury's boot, and the six-inch spike that blasted into her skull. "My legs don't break. Ask Yang. Oh, wait…" He pulled his leg back with a sickening squelch, as Nora's twitching corpse fell to the floor.

Ren handed Yatsuhashi a small dagger from his boot before turning on Mercury. "Get her out of here. I'll hold him off."

His guns firing as they exited his voluminous sleeves, Ren engaged Mercury before Ruby's shocked eyes. His gunblades flashed against the kickboxer's legs as they began their deadly dance.

Ruby, limp with horrified shock at the fate of her friend, could only watch as Mercury outmaneuvered Ren and forced him to trip over Nora's body, causing him to miss a parry and the resulting shot through his stomach. In a feat of strength, Yatsuhashi ripped the pole out of the ground and slung Ruby over his shoulder, binds and all.

As Mercury passed Ren, his leg gave out from under him. Glancing down, he saw Ren driving one of his blades into the weakened plate his berserking beloved had caused. The mortally wounded martial artist drew himself up and dragged himself over to Magnhild, hitting a side panel revealing two sockets for his StormFlower. Sliding the two home, he heard a soft chime. "You have ten seconds to get her out of here, Yatsu. It has been an honor."

Ren drove the pommel of Magnhild into the ground as the giant took off running. Staggering, as a voice began to count down, he sank to his knees beside his love, cradling her gently.

The last thing Ruby could recall before the blinding flash of the detonation was a fading announcement, "Three. Two.. One… Activating Ragnarok."

ooOOoo

The room was stunned silent, save for the bawling Valkyrie who was being held by an enraged and protective Ren. His eyes lock with Ruby's tear streaked silver.

The tense moment broke with the shuddering gasp of the rabbit faunus, "H..How did they get me? I never go anywhere without my team."

Ruby smiled sadly, "Emerald. Her semblance is perfect illusions. She waited until it was just you and Coco, then made it look like Yatsuhashi was calling you over, while making Coco think you were still with her."

Coco hugged her partner close, "I think it's safe to say Mercury is Ren and Nora's." A fierce nod from Ren confirmed her hypothesis. "Then I call Emerald."

The crimson reaper winced, "I can't let that happen. Emerald… changed after that. They didn't tell her what they were going to do to Velvet. She thought it would be a hostage situation. When she saw the torture… and her death… She fled seeking sanctuary."

The fashionista scoffed, "From what you said, she was perfectly fine when Beacon was being torn apart."

Nodding, Ruby agreed, "True, but to her at the time, that was a 'righteous war' in the name of her beloved Cinder. She had no idea about how far things were going to go. Not saying that excuses it, but this Emerald hasn't done anything yet, and when I am from, she saved lives."

Narrowing her eyes, Coco relented, "Fine. She steps out of line, THEN she is mine. Deal?"

Sighing, Ruby nodded, "Deal. Though take Fox. Her semblance doesn't work on him. It's how I tracked her down in the first place."

With that settled, she considered her bag once more and drew the partially melted half of a pair of shotgun nunchaku. Her face hardened in determination, "I need to find Sun."


End file.
